The Bluebell Flame
by Lara Hillins
Summary: It's a cold winter time at Hogwarts and Hermione is once again annoyed at Ronald when Harry gives her a book he thinks she'll enjoy. Seeking solace she hides in the cold snow under a tree to read what she discovers to be Lily Evans' diary from her last year at Hogwarts. What does the diary have to interest Hermione?


**The Bluebell Flame**

The middle of winter was taking its toll upon everyone at Hogwarts, especially people wishing to escape their crowded common rooms and find peace somewhere away from the Library. The drifts of snow covering the grounds made it perfect for sleigh rides and snowball fights but for one solitary girl out looking for some peace and quiet without getting frozen it presented an inhospitable landscape. Those conditions didn't put off Hermione Granger as she started out in the direction of the Black Lake, carrying an old book Harry had lent to her.

She hadn't asked what the book was about or why Harry had decided she might be interested in reading it when he had put it in her hands but now she was curious and wanted some peace and quiet to read in. There was a weeping willow tree near to the edge of the Black Lake which was usually guaranteed to be empty and in the midst of the snow its solitude was certain, especially since Hermione had left Ron back in the common room as he sulked over her refusal to help him with another essay.

Sitting beneath the tree, after clearing a patch of ground from snow and spreading a blanket transfigured from a leaf over the area, Hermione paused to take out a jar and summon a bluebell flame to keep her warm while she read the book. Then she leant against the tree trunk and opened the book, expecting to see the ordered script of an academic manuscript but finding instead a diary written in a cursive script.

15th September 1977

We're back at Hogwarts now and Potter actually appears to have matured a little over the summer Holidays, but there are still instances where he has shown a hatred of Severus. I'm glad that last year I managed to get over my dislike of the marauders, particularly since I have been assigned to be Head Girl this year alongside James Potter. I'll have to live with that for the moment, I guess. He still wants to date me, and I'm not as averse to the idea as I once might have been, except we still argue continuously. Why would I want to be in a relationship where we continuously argue?

Mary suggested I should date him to see if we would work out together the other day and now it's all my friends will mention whenever I have to leave them to do my duties. I do hope they will drop the idea soon because it is becoming increasingly hard to prevent Potter from learning that is what they are commenting on. Currently I have told Potter only that Molly Rosenblum has a crush on him and that is why they keep on mentioning him when we pass in the corridors or meet my friends while I'm on patrol with him. I cannot express how useful it is currently that Molly actually is attracted to Potter, although it will prove troublesome if I do decide to date him in the future. She is renowned for her jealousy, and might even reject my friendship for a betrayal as large as dating James Potter would be, in her eyes at least.

The quidditch season will begin in the next week, but I have to miss part of the match to ensure that there aren't any mischief makers causing trouble in the main school building while everybody is at the quidditch pitch. I'm not worried about missing any of the action however, because I am positive that our first patrol after the match will consist of Potter recounting each and every goal he makes as well as the wonderful saves our keeper makes and precisely how Black managed to snatch the snitch right out from under the other seekers nose. I've heard him recounting it to others before and Remus has only served to cement that idea in my mind over our last two years of prefect duties together.

After reading the first page of the book Hermione was certain about what she had in her hands. It was the diary of Lily Evans in her final year at Hogwarts, and Harry had lent it too Hermione for a reason she could not fathom as of yet.

Harry had bookmarked a page roughly half way through the book, although it was impossible to tell whether that was simply where he had managed to read up to or if it was a page he thought might help Hermione in some way.

Thinking for a moment, Hermione realised that the annoyance she had read about on the first page was similar to the frustration she could often find herself feeling towards Ron. The frustration had been experienced less often since they had finally started dating, but it still made regular appearances. Even just that day, she had left the common room annoyed by Ronald.

Coming to a decision Hermione turned to the bookmarked page and began to read once again.

7th February 1978

James has forgotten it completely. I'm certain he has, especially after yesterday. How could he have been so thoughtless as to insist that I walk with him through the snow which lingers on, after I told him that I was feeling unwell? It was a foolish choice of his, even if it had sounded like a romantic idea when I wasn't taking into consideration the fact that a cold is never cured by a pepperup potion.

The trip to Hogsmeade last weekend was good though. We spent the day acting as though it was our own little Valentine's Day, although that isn't until next Tuesday. James gave me some chocolates and a necklace he had brought for me, and I gave him the quidditch poster and broom repair kit that I brought for him last month, before leaving Hogwarts. When we reached Hogsmeade it was a simple trip to the three broomsticks to have a meal alone and a drink of butterbeer. We went through a stroll through the village before deciding to stop at Madam Puddifoot's coffee shop for hot chocolate and a slice of cake before we went back to Hogwarts. James insisted on paying, however much I tried to argue on splitting the bill fairly. He says he must always be the gentleman but I think that a part of it is still the idea he has missed out on years of being with me and treating me because of his foolhardiness back in first year.

I bet I would sound really sappy if I ever said anything that I've written to another person but it is the complete and utter truth. James still annoys me so much sometimes, especially when he resorts to his arrogant old self in times of stress but even Sirius has grown up in the last few months. Something must have happened over the summer holidays for these changes to have occurred, either that or James finally listened to the advice I'm certain Remus gave him on what would get me to date him. The last two months dating him have been wonderful though, whatever I would have thought of the idea a year ago. We argue, but that's what makes our relationship work to some extent, because it allows us to speak our minds openly, or shout them at each other in the peace of an empty classroom.

Hermione stared at the page she had just read, wondering for a moment why Harry had thought she could use the information she gained from the page. After reading it she was certain Harry had bookmarked it for her to read; there were too many similarities with how she felt about Ron some days for it not to have been.

Still warm under the tree Hermione gazed out over the lake, thinking about the pages she had read and her relationship with Ron. He annoyed her a lot, particularly when he thought that asking her to basically do his homework for him was an acceptable choice, but there were moments which happened increasingly often where he showed some true thoughtfulness about what she would want, rather than what everyone else would think or assume. Even the day before Ron had seen her getting stressed over a tricky spell and suggested they went to the Room of Requirement to get away from everyone who was distracting her so she could practise it in peace.

There was one other bookmark in the diary which Hermione hadn't noticed before but saw as she looked back at the book after thinking for fifteen minutes. Harry had written a note on it before placing it into the book as well.

Hermione, I hope I cast the disillusionment charm on this properly so you will only be able to see it after reading the other page I bookmarked for you to read. You probably guessed I gave you this because I know how stressed you get with Ron sometimes, and that is why, but there's another reason. He's probably wondering where you are currently and wanting me to help him find you because that's how he can get when you disappear for a while. If I could tell you this face to face you'd argue, so I'm telling it to you in this note. Read this passage, then just maybe you'll understand why Ron wants you safe more than you realise often. Harry.

Hermione turned straight to the page after reading Harry's note, curious about what Harry could mean by the last sentence. She was so engrossed by what Harry had said and the urge to read more that she didn't notice her bluebell flame had gone out.

17th April 1978

I don't know why James was pacing this morning but Sirius didn't seem at all upset by it, even when I started to get extremely concerned. That was when I moved forward to get his attention. James startled as though he hadn't known I was there. I didn't get time to ask why he was stressed before I was pulled into a tight hug. If we weren't in Hogwarts I would have asked if there had been a death eater attack but I know the Potter's are already under protection and keeping themselves away from the rising troubles with Death Eaters. Sirius shrugged when I looked at him questioningly over James' shoulder. "He gets worried about what effect our pranks can have." Was all the explanation I got off Remus. I guess James really cares about what might happen to me, however much I show that I can protect myself. It's sweet that he cares about me so much. I think I love him.

Hermione stared at the page, shivering slightly in the cold. However many times she tried to register what the diary entrée told her about Ron's reactions she couldn't quite believe he would worry that much about her.

She was still staring at the page when she heard someone sit down beside her. Looking up she saw Ron, picking up the jar which had held the bluebell flame and creating another one inside it, before he reached out to pull her close and try to warm her up.

"You should pay more attention to staying warm than to your book." He chided quietly when she shivered against him.

Hermione only sighed, accepting his warmth, but reluctant to leave the sanctuary of the weeping willow tree, even if it was the middle of winter, with snow surrounding them in wondrous beauty. After all, what need did she have of Ron's bluebell flame when he acted like one just by sitting with her.


End file.
